


Mr. Robot

by maxthetransguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotionally Constipated Logan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Logince - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: After overhearing the other sides, Logan thinks he isn’t good enough for Roman. Roman disagrees.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Mr. Robot

“I just don’t understand, is all,” Virgil’s voice drifts through the doorway.

“I know. They’re complete opposites,” Remus replies.

I frown. What are they talking about?

“I think they’re cute!” Patton says.

“Have you ever seen Mr. Robot ever be soft, even with Roman? He’s got a stick so far up his ass, that it has probably melted into his spine,” Remus scoffs.

So they are talking about Roman. And I suppose Mr. Robot must be me.

“Remus so isn’t right,” Deceit chimes in.

“But-” Patton starts to say.

“Pat, listen, I love Logan, but he and Roman aren’t  good for each other. Think about it. Roman is a hopeless romantic, and Logan is emotionless. Roman wants Logan to want him, but Logan’s probably only humoring him. He doesn’t love. He isn’t what Roman needs. Roman needs someone who can help him. He doesn’t need a robot,” Virgil insists.

I back away before I can hear anymore. Is that true? I admit I am “emotionally constipated” as they say, but I do love Roman. If I am not good for him as Virgil put it, I need to let him go. I cannot hurt Roman by keeping him tethered to me. I am only keeping his hopes up even though one day I will inevitably fail him.

I head to Roman’s room. I knock once on the door. Roman swings it open.

“My darling dove! You know you have an open invitation to my room. You could have just come in,” Roman exclaims.

He reaches for me, but I back away. He frowns.

“Roman.” I do not know what to say.

“Is something wrong, dearest?”

“We need to break up,” I say.

Roman looks horrified. “What are you talking about? We… we can’t break up.”

I steel myself. “Do not fight with me on this, Roman.”

“W-Why?” Roman has tears beginning to leak.

“It does not matter. My reasoning is sound, and that is all you need to know,” I reply.

“Don’t I at least deserve to know?”

You deserve the world, Roman. And I cannot give that to you.

“Goodbye, Roman.”

Roman’s tears have turned into sobs. “Please, Logan, I love you.”

He reaches for my hand, but I yank away. “This game we have been playing is over. Do not make this harder than it needs to be.”

I turn and walk away, his sobs haunting me. I make my way to my room, only then breaking my façade and letting myself cry as well.

I have been hunched over my desk crying for two hours when Virgil walks in and slumps onto my couch. This is not unusual. Virgil often comes to my room when he is upset, as it calms him down. But right now, I cannot help him.

“Get out,” I croak.

“L?”

“You need to get out. I cannot deal with anyone right now,” I say more firmly, turning to face him.

He gasps. “You look awful!”

“Get out, Virgil,” I repeat.

“What’s wrong?”

“I said leave,” I snap.

Virgil watches me, emotions I cannot identify flashing across his face. Then he walks out.

It has been days. I have not left my bed since breaking up with Roman, and I know I am taking horrible care of myself. I still cannot bring myself to do anything but cry.

The door opens. It is Patton this time.

“I am not accepting visitors right now,” I state hoarsely.

“Roman told us you broke up with him,” Patton says softly. I do not respond. “You heard us didn’t you? Me, Virgil, Remus and Dee when we were talking.”

I sob. “You were all right. I am not compatible with him. I cannot feel as he does.”

“Then why are you crying? Why are you so upset?” Patton retorts gently.

“Please just go.”

Patton sighs and leaves. Minutes later, Roman himself bursts in.

“Logan, is it true? What Patton said?”

“Please leave me alone.”

The bed dips behind me, and Roman places a warm hand on my arm. I let out a small sob.

“You are not a robot, Logan. You are amazing and beautiful and loving. You don’t show it a lot around other people, but I see it constantly. When you let Virgil into your room and help calm him down through panic attacks. When you let Patton choose the movie even though it’s your turn to pick during movie night. When you help Deceit when he gets cold or sick. When you listen to Remus’s violent stories and help him edit it. When you are holding me, or talking to me. How many times have you fed me when I was trying to fight an eating disorder. Your reassurances when I’m feeling insecure or worthless. You have a big heart. And your expressions of love are subtle, but I see them. I see  you ,” Roman tells me.

My whole body is shaking with sobs.

“I’m not good for you,” I whimper.

“Baby, you’re perfect for me. Don’t listen to the others. They don’t see you clearly. You have a beautiful and phenomenal heart. Okay?”

“I… I’m not any of that. I am a failure. I don’t feel the way you do.”

“Falsehood,” Roman states. “You are always there for me. You help me to be stronger. You love so strong.” He pauses. “You always show me how to love myself. Let me show you for once.”

“Ro…” I mumble, wriggling around to face him. “Do not waste your time.”

“I am not wasting my time if it’s for you,” Roman whispers.

He tilts my chin up, leans down, and presses his lips to mine. I stiffen, but I have missed him. I melt into the kiss. Then he’s straddling my waist, still kissing me. His weight is familiar and comfortable. I wrap my arms around his neck.

He pulls away suddenly. “Let me take care of you tonight?” Roman asks, stroking my chest through my shirt.

I turn bright red at the implication.

“But-“

“Logan, you always make sure sex is about me and my pleasure. Tonight it’s about you. Unless you don’t want it?”

“I want it. I want you. I… I love you, Roman,” I whisper.

He smiles softly as he loosens my tie. He removes it, but does not discard it. He moves back so I can sit up and pull off my shirt.

“Can I tie your hands up?” He asks softly.

“Whatever you want, Ro,” I whisper.

“No, this is about what you want.”

I shudder. “Yes. Please.”

Roman smiles again, and uses my tie to restrain my hands. Then he ties the end to the bed post, keeping me there. His hands stroke up and down my chest, stopping to tweak my nipples.

I arch my back with a gasp. He moves his mouth to my neck and starts to suck and nibble his way down, no doubt leaving marks.

“Roman! Please,” I beg.

“What do you need, darling?” Roman purrs.

So many thoughts are racing through my head, all orbiting around Roman.

“I need you to touch me,” I say, face burning.

“You’re so adorable, Logan. So pretty,” Roman mentions, unbuckling my belt and sliding my pants and boxers off.

His hands grip my waist and he moves down. He lifts my hips and grabs a pillow to prop me up. He spreads my cheeks open. Then he presses a small kiss right on my hole.

“Roman!” I yelp as his tongue starts to lap at it.

His tongue traces the rim before delving in. A shout tears out. He’s never done this before! His mouth is on my hold and his hand reaches up and grips my cock, stroking it slowly.

I tense as I near my release. Roman notices and stops. I whine in complaint, but Roman only smiles.

“We haven’t yet gotten to the main event,” he murmurs.

He grabs the lube from the bedside table. I wriggle my hips, expecting him to start to prep me. Instead, he starts to finger himself.

“Roman? You never bottom,” I say.

“I will for you, love,” Roman replies.

“Why? I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable.”

“I adore you, Logan. And bottoming is not so bad that I can’t do it to show my love for you,” Roman says. Then he lets out a soft cry.

He removes his fingers and starts to straddle my lap.

“Roman, no. I know you are not prepped enough,” I say.

“I can’t wait any longer.”

Then he is sinking down on my cock. I force myself to stay still, not wanting to buck and possibly hurt him.

“Oh God. Wow. You feel so good. Why have I never done this before?” Roman laughs breathlessly.

Then he starts to bounce. Pleasure flies through me and I struggle against my bonds.

“Roman please! Let me touch you!” I beg.

Roman’s rhythm stutters as his shaking hands undo the knot. My hands are immediately on him.

“Logan!” Roman cries, tensing as he comes. 

“Ro! I’m close!” I whimper.

“Come for me, baby,” he purrs.

At his command, I shoot my load inside of him.

We collapse against each other.

“We should clean ourselves,” I mention.

“Five minutes,” he replies.

I roll my eyes, but smile fondly. “Alright.”

“Don’t leave me again.” His words are quiet, barely heard.

I do not know how to respond. I search for words.

“I love you, Roman,” I finally whisper.

But Roman is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Head cannon that Deceit is cold blooded so he’s always sick and/or too cold. I think I’m gonna write something for that soon. Yay or nay?


End file.
